X'ahroth
X'ahroth was a demon with the power of Illusion Casting, who set out to avenge his brother M'Gohrathet. He is the main antagonist in the book, High Spirits. History X'ahroth's brother, M'Gohrathet, was vanquished by the Charmed Ones. X'ahroth swore vengeance. He followed them to Maxwell Manor, where he discovered the house contained high levels of mystical energy. He began aspiring to take over Ryan Tobias's life and claim influence on the mortal, hoping to enslave mankind and dominate the Underworld. By gaining control over the mansion's magic, X'ahroth accessed tremendous power, which he used to kidnap the house's resident and guests, excluding the Charmed Ones and Robert Maxwell, the spirit living in the house. His arrogance and passion for drama became his downfall, as the sisters soon gained control over the house's power and Emily DuChancey goaded X'ahroth into taking her power and subsequently her clumsy personality. This allowed the sisters to vanquish the demon and save the innocents. Physical Appearance X'ahroth had green skin and long horns. Personality X'ahroth was noted by the witches to enjoy drama and love his own voice a little too much, as he talked more than taking action. Spells To Vanquish X'ahroth :Requires a potion made with nightshade and the Power of Three :We sisters three will vanquish thee, :Your illusions will not avail. :By the Power of Three, we swear to see, :You pass beyond the veil. Renewed X'ahroth Vanquishing Spell :Requires the Power of Three and a potion :Demon of Illusion, we Sisters Three, :Call upon the house and the Power of Three! :We see right through you, and don't you know, :Where you're heading, you don't want to go. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Illusion Casting:' The ability to create illusions. X'ahroth's illusions were so real that they could leave physical effect on the real world. *'Hologram:' The ability to cast holographic images. *'Power Extraction:' The ability to force a magical being's powers out of their body. *'Power Absorption:' The ability to absorb another being's powers. *'Energy balls:' The ability to create spheres of energy. *'Flaming:' A method of teleportation via fire. ;Other Powers *'Channeling:' The ability to channel the powers of others. X'ahroth used it to channel the house's magic and accessed its power. **'Reality Warping:' The ability to manipulate reality. X'ahroth was able to manipulate everything inside the house, such as making objects come to life or duplicating living beings, etc. **'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects with one's mind. **'Augmentation:' The ability to strengthen someone's power. His own powers was greatly enhanced by the house's magic. **'Dream Leaping:' The ability to walk into someone's dreams and manipulate them. **'Intangibility:' The ability to make oneself intangible to solid objects. **'Sleep Induction:' The ability to make others fall asleep. **'Teleportation Manipulation:' The ability to control the teleporting abilities of others. He was able to keep Paige from orbing out of the house. Notes and Trivia * The title he and his brother shared, Demon of Illusions, was similar to another demon, whom the Charmed Ones faced in Season 2. Appearances X'ahroth had appeared in a total of 1 non-canonical novel throughout the franchise. References Category:Novel Characters Category:Novel Demons